Descubriendo pasajes desconocidos
by Fridacoustic
Summary: Todo empezó con un inofensivo reto sobre la escoba. Lo que no sabían era que aquello les llevaría mucho más lejos que a un simple castigo.  *Drarry, slash*
1. Duelo en el aire

**Título**: Descubriendo pasajes desconocidos

**Autoras**: Frida & Keru

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco (slash)

**Rating**: Empieza K+ pero al final subirá a T~M (*cof*obviamente*cof*).

_Éste es nuestro segundo fic conjunto y nuestro primer Drarry, esperamos que os guste ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Duelo en el aire<strong>

En una calurosa pero plácida tarde de primavera, después de las últimas clases del día, los estudiantes de Hogwarts se dispersaban por el castillo para realizar diferentes actividades: terminar tareas, empezar algunas nuevas, comentar el día con los compañeros, entre otras cosas. Harry, acompañado por sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione, charlaban en el Gran Comedor, intentando acabar los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

Harry y Ron, agotados, se desplomaron sobre la mesa y suspiraron, mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es imposible, Hermione. Estoy tan cansado que ahora mismo ya no sé ni lo que escribo en mi pergamino...- comentó Harry.

-Pues mi cabeza va a explotar como intente pensar en algún hechizo más. ¿No podrías dejarnos descansar ni que fuese unos minutos, Hermione?- se quejó el pelirrojo, después de haber terminado un arduo día de clases.

Hermione les echó una mirada fulminante y respondió:

-Haced lo que queráis, pero luego no me vengáis llorando con que os han suspendido. Yo no pienso irme hasta que termine esta redacción.

Ambos chicos bufaron. Sabían perfectamente que Historia de la Magia era una de las asignaturas preferidas de Hermione y, precisamente por eso, se le daba especialmente bien. Gracias a ella, conseguían que aquel tostón de asignatura les resultase más llevadero. Si decidían no hacer la tarea en el momento, después ella se lo reprocharía y sería más complicado que les ayudase. Sin embargo, Harry desistió. Enrolló su pergamino, guardó su pluma y tintero y se levantó de la mesa.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Necesito tomar el aire. Si no consigo despejar la cabeza, esta redacción sobre... nosequé conjuros ni autores va a acabar siendo la narración sobre cómo me aburro durante el verano con mis tíos y mi primo Dudley.

Ron estaba dispuesto a seguir los pasos de Harry e intentó sacar alguna excusa parecida:

-Pues yo como siga escribiendo...- pero Ron enmudeció al momento al ver como Hermione lo miraba fijamente- Como siga escribiendo... ¡me voy a convertir en escritor, Harry! No sé cómo, pero seguro que mis redacciones también serán publicadas en los libros de Historia de la Magia. Después de las de Hermione, claro...

Hermione omitió ese cumplido final de Ron, y replicó:

-Lo último que usted hará, señor Ronald Weasley, es convertirse en escritor, y menos con esa letra. -La chica echó un vistazo a su pergamino lleno de líneas torcidas-. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué pone ahí? -Señaló con el índice-. ¡Has escrito que DUMBLEDORE murió en 1879! ¡Y que era de Hufflepuff! ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza? Mira, si Harry quiere irse, que lo haga. Pero tú te vienes conmigo a la biblioteca, a ver si así te concentras más.

-¡¿A la biblioteca! - Ron exclamó horrorizado, pero al ver que Hermione recogía sus cosas y que no había vuelta atrás, dejó escapar otro suspiro el cual casi parecía un llanto

-Sí, ¡Yupi! A ver si me concentro...- corrigió su horror con fingida alegría. Después, miró con odio a Harry y le susurró-: No sé a quién odio más: a ti por poder escabullirte o a ella por secuestrarme. Te lo juro, un día mataré a alguno de los dos. Ya hablaremos luego...-le soltó, finalmente, como advertencia a su compañero mientras acababa de recoger sus cosas.

Harry, que estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pudo preocuparse o reírse por los comentarios de su amigo, se despidió de ellos y salió del comedor. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, sin rumbo alguno, mientras se frotaba la sien, relajando su mente.

No sabía realmente qué hacer, pero, sin pensarlo, acabó dirigiéndose al estadio de quidditch. Seguramente, y de manera inconsciente, su cerebro pensó que pasar un rato con la escoba sería el mejor remedio. Y era cierto: montar en la escoba y sentir el aire rozándolo mientras volaba era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Así pues, se dirigió a los vestuarios. Ni siquiera había pasado por la sala común de Gryffindor para dejar sus libros, así que los dejó en un banquillo, se quitó la corbata, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, y cogió una escoba cualquiera y la snitch para practicar un rato.

Al principio, simplemente montó en la escoba, rodeó el campo volando sobre ella e hizo algunas piruetas, observando el paisaje. Cuando se cansó, sacó la snitch y habló para sí:

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Por los alrededores del campo, un alumno de Slytherin iba rumbo al castillo. Miró hacia el cielo y vio sobre el estadio una sola escoba volando. Le costó distinguir los colores de la corbata para saber a qué casa pertenecía el alumno, pero sin duda, por la forma en la que se movía tras la snitch, sólo podía tratarse de...

-Potter.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y decidió acercarse al campo.

Harry volaba concentrado tras la snitch hasta que, por culpa de un golpe de aire, le entró algo en el ojo. Maldiciendo, pestañeó varias veces e intentó recomponerse. Había perdido por completo la pista de la snitch, así que suspendido en el aire, observó atentamente los alrededores para ver si la encontraba. Sin embargo, algo le hizo despistarse de nuevo y alejar la vista de allí por donde podría encontrarse la diminuta pelota.

Vio como alguien avanzaba hacia el campo. Un punto rubio platino. No hizo falta esperar a oír su voz para saber quién había hecho acto de presencia.

-¡Eh, Potter! ¿Descargando tensiones en el aire? ¿Se te ha desmontado el peinado o qué? -gritó Malfoy desde el césped.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy, si no quieres que tu perfecto pelo repeinado y engominado acabe siendo una maraña de pelos imposibles de desenredar!- le gritó Harry desde la escoba. No quería que la presencia del rubio le incordiase en aquella tarde tan agradable.

Malfoy no pudo evitar reprimir una risa.

-Dudo mucho que fueras capaz de tocarme un pelo, Potter. Que sepas que no eres el único que sabe volar en escoba.

Harry sabía perfectamente que si le seguía la corriente acabarían peleándose, como siempre, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarle si no quería que el momento se tornase un infierno.

-¿Quién querría tocar tu pelo acartonado? Estúpido - pensó en su fuero interno, y continuó buscando la snitch en silencio, dejando que el viento acariciase su cuerpo.

A Malfoy le irritaba que Harry pasara de él, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, así que se coló rápidamente en los vestuarios, agarró la primera escoba que vio y voló hacia el centro, hasta estar unos metros sobre el campo.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de ganarte, Potter?

El rubio sentía una extraña necesidad de sobrepasar a su eterno rival, fuera cual fuera la razón.

Harry miró de soslayo a Malfoy y bufó, dejando claro con esa expresión que era totalmente imposible que él consiguiese ganarle en su especialidad: cazar la snitch.

-Ya te gané una vez, ¿quieres quedar en ridículo de nuevo? - le vaciló el moreno.

-Guárdate tu optimismo para otra ocasión. -el rubio se inclinó con la escoba, y avanzó como un torpedo rozando a Harry.- ¡A ver quién la caza primero! -gritó ya desde la lejanía.

Harry vio como el rubio volaba ágil sobre la escoba. Parecía haber mejorado algo desde la última vez que compitieron. Después de todo, aquello podía ser más interesante que dedicarse él solo a buscar la snitch. Decidió aceptar el desafío en silencio, aunque, al contrario que hacía su rival, Harry se dedicó a observar cada uno de los rincones del estadio buscando la bola dorada.

Por otro lado, Draco tenía que ganar a Potter fuera como fuera, así le haría callar de una vez por todas. Nadie se metía con un Malfoy. Aunque el rubio, en el fondo, sabía que Harry Potter era uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch del colegio.

Éste siguió a Harry con la mirada. Parecía tan perdido como él. El Gryffindor, al menos, entrenaba con regularidad, pero el Slytherin hacía meses que había dejado el equipo de quidditch y estaba un tanto oxidado. De todas formas, intentó dar con la snitch lo antes posible.

Un destello dorado apareció en una de las torres más cercanas a él y, sin dudarlo, salió disparado hacia ella. Harry, que se había girado a ver qué hacía Draco, fue tras él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡No me la quitarás esta vez, Potter!

Harry, tras escuchar estas palabras, apretó con fuerza la escoba, lo cual aumentó su velocidad. Draco cada vez estaba más cerca, con el brazo estirado, intentando atrapar la snitch y, Harry, sin calcular bien la distancia, chocó con el rubio por el costado.

Ambos se desestabilizaron de las escobas, y Draco fue el primero en caer al vacío tras el fuerte golpe.

El moreno, en cambio, consiguió acomodarse sobre la escoba rápidamente y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Draco estaba ya a pocos metros de chocarse contra el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se inclinó sobre su escoba y voló todo lo rápido que pudo. Con la punta de los dedos consiguió agarrarlo de la camisa antes de que cayese al suelo, pero no pudo hacer mucho más: al intentar frenar, por culpa del peso de ambos, la velocidad y el sudor que resbalaba por las manos, cayó de la escoba también y los dos impactaron y rodaron por el suelo arenoso del estadio. Por suerte, no sufrieron más que algunos arañazos, aunque Harry sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca por el esfuerzo de frenar la escoba.

Draco tosió un par de veces e intentó incorporarse.

-Pero... ¿¡de qué vas, Potter! ¿Intentabas matarme o qué? -gritó Malfoy al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra Harry, dispuesto a hacerle una cara nueva.

Harry le empujó, y tras unos cuantos golpes de brazos, ambos desistieron y se separaron.

-¡He intentado salvarte, idiota!

-¿Salvarme? ¡Pero si me has tirado de la escoba! ¿Así es como juegas ahora a quidditch?

Harry enmudeció unos segundos. Por supuesto, aquello había sido un accidente y quedaba lejos de haber sido un acto de malicia contra él. Inevitablemente, se sintió culpable por lo sucedido, pero era incapaz de decirle sinceramente a Malfoy un "lo siento". Mientras miraba al suelo y se sacudía la arena de la ropa, le contestó secamente:

-Ha sido un accidente.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero no contestó. En su lugar, se levantó del suelo, y ofreció una mano a Harry, sin decir nada. Harry, sorprendido, dudó unos instantes, pero se agarró y Malfoy le estiró del brazo hacia él, dejándolo sólo a un palmo de su cara. Con una mirada fría y característica, susurró:

-No vuelvas a tener accidentes conmigo, Potter. La próxima vez lo lamentarás.

Y dicho eso, le soltó el brazo con fuerza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo en silencio.

Harry se quedó allí plantado, viendo como Malfoy se alejaba de espaldas a él. Aquella reacción le había sorprendido sobremanera. Supuso que había aceptado, de algún modo, su disculpa. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una extraña sensación. Frunció el ceño. Se mordió el labio inferior. Repitió varias veces la escena en su mente y, finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza, se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso y volvió a montar la escoba. Debía encontrar la snitch y volver al castillo también, pues ya estaba empezando el atardecer y tenía que ducharse y partir al Gran Comedor.


	2. La visión

**Capítulo 2: La visión**

Aquella noche, Harry no había podido conciliar el sueño. Por alguna extraña razón, lo sucedido en el campo de quidditch le había hecho reflexionar. Recordó todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con Malfoy, desde el primer día que se conocieron: cuando Draco le ofreció ser su "amigo" si entraba en la casa Slytherin, cuando los castigaron a ir al Bosque Prohibido, la primera competición de quidditch, siendo ambos buscadores rivales... Y en ninguna de aquellas peleas el rubio había tenido un _contacto_ tan amistoso con él. Había intentado no darle más vueltas al tema, dejándolo, como ya había supuesto, como una disculpa y quitándole importancia. Pero aquello fue tan inusual que para cuando ya había conseguido apartarlo de su mente, ya era prácticamente la hora de levantarse.

Después de lavarse la cara y un desayuno contundente, consiguió despejar la cabeza. El hecho de que su primera clase del día fuese Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras también le había ayudado a animarse.

-Tío, ¿adónde fuiste ayer? No te vimos en la cena y cuando llegaste al dormitorio era tan tarde que ya estaba durmiendo. ¿No te pasaste la tarde buscando inspiración para la redacción, verdad? Si no la has acabado, que sepas que no pienso ayudarte - le espetó de golpe Ron y, al momento, cambió el tono de voz para susurrarle.- Casi me pongo a llorar, Harry. Hermione me torturó cosa mala con la maldita asignatura. ¡Y no sólo hicimos eso! ¡Me obligó a avanzar materia! ¡AVANZAR...MATERIA! No tenía ni fuerzas para discutir con ella.

-Señores Potter y Weasley, si desean hablar de algo mejor en lugar de prestar atención en la clase, ¡háganlo con todos nosotros o callen! -espetó el profesor Moody dándoles la espalda mientras escribía en la pizarra. Su ojo no necesitaba contacto directo para saber qué estaban haciendo.

Los chicos enmudecieron de golpe. Para no hacerlo. Dicho profesor podía imponer tanto como el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Aunque a Harry le parecía que Moody era mucho más divertido que Snape.

En otra mesa, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar a modo de queja por la actitud de sus compañeros, mientras seguía copiando de la pizarra.

Malfoy, sentado junto a Goyle, estaba a un par de mesas de distancia de los otros dos. Aún guardaba rabia por el "ataque" de Potter en su encuentro del día anterior, así que escuchar cómo le llamaban la atención sólo contribuyó a satisfacer su orgullo.

_"Y ese Weasley, ojalá desapareciera del mapa"_, pensó con acidez.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras terminó y los diferentes alumnos de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin se dirigieron hacia la torre donde tenían la siguiente clase: Adivinación. La profesora Trelawney les esperaba, con sus estrafalarias pintas de siempre, sujetando su bola de cristal. Los estudiantes se sentaron por parejas en las mesas, también con bolas de cristal. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos de nuevo, esta vez sin Hermione, ya que ella había decidido abandonar esa 'estúpida asignatura sin sentido'. Malfoy, por su parte, se sentó con Crabbe.

-Hola queridos alumnos -saludó Trelawney-. Hoy vamos a seguir analizando vuestro futuro en la bola de cristal. Estoy segura de que todos tenéis fascinantes cosas por descubrir. ¡Adelante, adelante! ¡No perdáis tiempo!

Ron hizo una breve imitación de la profesora, poniendo los ojos bizcos, a lo que Harry no puedo evitar soltar una risita. Sacó la bola de cristal y fingió mirarla fijamente, interesado en lo que podía ver en ella. Mientras tanto, le explicó a Ron lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

-Lo que pasó ayer es que me fui al campo de quidditch a entrenar un rato... Y, ¿a qué no sabes a quién me encontré?

-Mmm... ¿A Oliver Wood? Hace tiempo que no le veo.- Ron soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Nah. Oliver dimitió hace tiempo.- comunicó su compañero y prosiguió- Me encontré al pelmazo de Malfoy. Por lo visto tenía ganas de competir y por eso llegué tarde.

-¿En serio? ¿Malfoy compitiendo contigo a cazar la snitch? -casi exclamó Ron, y bajó inmediatamente la voz, después de mirar a su alrededor, por si alguien lo había escuchado.- ¡Pero si eres el mejor cazador de la escuela! Seguro que se le ha caído el único tornillo que le quedaba...

Harry se encogió de hombros, asintiendo que era posible y, a continuación, Ron le contó el tostón de rato que pasó en la biblioteca con Hermione.

Draco Malfoy no estaba muy por la labor de mirar en la bola de cristal, pero dado que Crabbe estaba medio dormido y no daba señales de darle conversación, se dio por vencido y fijó la mirada en la bola. Al principio no veía nada, sólo una masa oscura, indefinida. Pero poco a poco la nube empezó a moverse y a formar un escenario. Era un pasillo de la escuela... y estaba él, plantado de cara a una pared, sin hacer nada. Simplemente estar de pie mirando una pared. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? De repente la imagen se desvaneció, para dar lugar al mismo pasillo, pero esta vez él ya no estaba. Alguien corría por el pasillo, se acercó a la bola y pudo ver, claramente, que era Potter. Su figura se paró en seco para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, como si buscara algo, pero al ver que no lo encontraba, siguió corriendo. Ahí la visión de la bola terminó por completo.

¿Por qué salía el estúpido de Potter en su bola? ¿En el mismo pasillo que él? ¿Qué buscaba? Al rubio no le hizo mucha gracia lo que acababa de ver. Sólo le faltaba que Potter estuviera tramando algo, otra vez, contra él.

Trelawney, que se había fijado en Draco, se acercó a él.

-Draco, pareces consternado, dime, ¿qué has visto? -preguntó con su excéntrica voz.

Draco levantó la mirada, la miró con cierto desprecio y respondió:

-Nada. Esta bola no muestra nada. ¿Estás segura de que este trasto funciona?

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a la profesora hablar con Malfoy. No le gustó los modales con los que le contestó a la profesora, así que decidió entrometerse.

-A lo mejor, Malfoy, es este "trasto" la que no te funciona a ti - le espetó, señalándose la cabeza, dando a entender que era un idiota, por lo menos. Y Ron le rió el comentario, junto a Dean y Seamus, que estaban al lado.

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada con asco y respondió, alzando la voz, para que todos le oyeran:

-¿Y tú, Potter, qué has visto? ¿Cómo derribar al equipo contrario en tu próximo partido de quidditch? Porque tienes práctica en ello, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro.- contestó Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo- Soy el mejor buscador de la escuela. Te recuerdo, por si se te había olvidado, que a ti también te gané en segundo año.- Harry, que vio las intenciones de Malfoy, le dio rápidamente la vuelta a la situación.

En la sala se oyeron exclamaciones como "Ooh" y varios silbidos.

Malfoy se levantó de golpe de la silla, conteniendo la rabia. Quería ponerlo en evidencia, en frente de toda la clase, pero desconocía la razón por la cual no se sentía del todo capaz. Apretó el puño con fuerza, recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase mientras murmuraba:

-Paso de esta clase y de los que estáis en ella.

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a la profesora Trelawney entre asustada y sorprendida.

Ninguno se sorprendió tanto como la profesora cuando Draco se marchó. Harry y Ron alzaron las cejas y al instante se miraron, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación. A continuación, Ron prosiguió con su relato sobre la biblioteca, lo que empezaba a aburrir sumamente a su compañero porque se estaba explayando demasiado con los detalles. Con todo esto, Harry desconectó de la historia y se quedó embobado mirando su bola de cristal, esperando que acabase de una vez la dichosa clase. No se percató de que en su bola aparecían imágenes hasta que vio a Draco reflejada en ella: Malfoy estaba de pie en un pasillo de cara a una pared vacía, mirándola. Harry frunció el ceño intentando entender lo que veía, pero no parecía tener sentido alguno. Sin embargo, lo siguiente pareció tener menos sentido todavía: la imagen de la bola cambió para dejar paso a Harry, que corría por el mismo pasillo, por lo visto, buscando algo que no pareció encontrar.

-¿Qué demo-... - dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

Ron paró de hablar y miró a su amigo extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry, sorprendido por su amigo, dejó de mirar la bola y en ésta dejaron de reflejarse imágenes.

-Nada, nada. Perdona. Continua.

Y Ron, sin entender muy bien la reacción de su amigo, terminó su discurso, a la par que sonaba el timbre de fin de clase.

* * *

><p>La sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta en aquellos momentos. Obviamente, todo el mundo estaba en clase, o en su defecto, haciendo pellas en cualquier otro lugar. Draco dejó su mochila en la habitación y volvió a la sala común, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para aclararse las ideas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero le tiende la mano a Potter después de que él intentara <em>matarlo<em>, y luego, cuando le planta cara, no es capaz de responderle y huye con el rabo entre las piernas. Eso no era propio de un Malfoy. Y para acabarlo de rematar, la visión de la bola. ¿Por qué demonios perdía el tiempo mirando una pared? Ni que Hogwarts fuera un museo. Y que Potter apareciera justo tras él, como si le estuviera persiguiendo... Draco realmente creía que Harry Potter planeaba algo. Tal vez fuera culpa suya, se estaba portando demasiado bien con él. ¡Con Potter! ¡Su enemigo número uno!

Debía volver a ser como antes. Nada de callarse frente a él, nada de huir ni menos ofrecerle ayuda. Tenía que cambiar, y ya.

Tras pasar unos minutos pensando, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró Pansy Parkinson. Su cara se iluminó por completo al ver a Draco en el sofá.

-¡Draco! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - Pansy, un poco nerviosa, empezó a enredar sus dedos en el pelo. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó en una butaca, cerca de donde estaba estirado el rubio.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin molestarse en esconder su desaprobación por la nueva compañía.

-¿No me has visto salir de Adivinación? Estoy descansando. Esa clase me pone de los nervios. Este lugar me asquea completamente -añadió, frotándose la sien.

Pansy, que no se había percatado de que estaba interrumpiendo el descanso de Draco, continuó con su tertulia.

-Bueno, a nadie le gusta Adivinación. Menos con esa tarada como profesora -dejó escapar un suspiro, fingiendo cansancio-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que este lugar te asquea?

Draco, mirándola como si estuviera frente a la persona más inútil del universo -que en cierto modo, pensaba-, respondió:

-Pues eso, que me asquea. Odio estar en este colegio, lleno de perros falderos de Dumbledore... -hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir, con desdén-: y de _San Potter_. Todo es aburrido y monótono. Estoy harto.

Al terminar, el rubio platino se levantó y abandonó la sala común para dirigirse a su habitación. Se echó de espaldas sobre la cama, y mirando hacia el techo, dejó pasar el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Con el cambio de clases, Hermione se reencontró con sus compañeros. Ahora tocaba Herbología y eso, como muchos sabían, apasionaba a Neville, que empezó a hablar sobre lo que trataría la clase de hoy. Al contrario que a él, ésta era una de las asignaturas más aburridas para Harry. Pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas. Las cosas que <em>pasaban<em> con Draco empezaban a parecerle un tanto extrañas. Ahora lo del estadio había sido totalmente sustituido por aquellas imágenes reflejadas en la bola de cristal. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy plantado delante de una pared? Y más extraño todavía, ¿qué hacía él corriendo por el pasillo en el que unos segundos antes Malfoy había estado? Podría ser que... ¿Malfoy estaba tramando algo? Eso no era una idea descabellada. Es más, era lo más lógico. Después de todo, Malfoy siempre estaba tramando algo. Tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba. Aquello empezaba a no olerle bien. Y, hablando de oler... ¿no era ya la hora de comer? Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la clase de Herbología ya había finalizado y los alumnos empezaban a recoger y a marcharse al Gran Comedor. Harry estaba sorprendido de lo absorto que se había quedado pensando sobre el tema. Pero ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: debía descubrir qué estaba tramando Malfoy y eso implicaba no quitarle ojo de encima.

-Oye, Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Ron, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos-. Hoy casi no has abierto la boca.

Los alumnos caminaban hambrientos hacia el comedor, mientras charlaban alegremente.

-Estoy perfectamente. Es sólo que... -miró a los alrededores y bajó la voz para que otros alumnos no lo oyesen- me parece que Malfoy está tramando algo.

Hermione, que iba también a su lado, preguntó:

-¿Otra vez? ¿No crees que te obsesionas un poco, Harry? Yo veo a Malfoy bastante más tranquilo... ¿qué podría estar planeando ahora?

-No estoy diciendo esto porque sí, Hermione. Veréis, cuando estábamos en Adivinación, he visto en la bola de cristal que Draco miraba una pared fijamente sin hacer nada. Y luego aparecía yo, buscándolo, pero ya no estaba. Así, sin más. ¿No os parece raro?

Ron miró a Harry como si fuese un extraterrestre. Más que parecerle raro eso, lo que había visto en la bola parecía un sueño paranoico.

-Tío, Harry, ¿te tomas en serio lo que ves en las clases de Adivinación?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás basando tus, digamos, pesquisas, en la clase de Adivinación? -interrumpió Hermione, resaltando con extremo escepticismo la última palabra.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada alarmante y llena de preocupación, viendo que habían pensado lo mismo. Después de carraspear, Ron prosiguió:

-Lo que yo creo, amigo mío, es que no has dormido mucho. Y no lo digo porque lo haya "adivinado", sino porque tienes unas ojeras que parecen bolsas de la compra. Para mí que el entrenamiento de ayer y las clases de hoy no te han sentado muy bien. Además, ya sabemos que Malfoy no tiene amigos, ¿verdad? Seguro que le estaba contando sus penas a esa pared, porque no le escucha ni su papi -se mofó su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole unas palmaditas y dirigiéndolo hacia el comedor.

A Harry no le gustaba la actitud de sus amigos. Parecía que lo tratasen de loco, cuando la mayoría de las veces que sospechaba sobre algo, acertaba. Por lo visto, si quería desvelar la verdad debería ocuparse de aquel asunto él solo.

Una vez sentados en el comedor, Ron se sirvió un plato lleno hasta arriba de comida y empezó a charlar con Neville. Por lo visto, éste tenía algo interesante que contar.

-Chicos, no os lo vais a creer, pero hay una chica que no ha dejado de mirarme durante toda la clase de Herbología -soltó Neville, nervioso, a la vez que alegre.

Dicho esto, los gemelos Fred y George cruzaron una mirada y se rieron a la vez, aunque no fueron los únicos: todo aquél que había escuchado el comentario rió o, al menos, (como es el caso de Ginny y Hermione), sonrieron.

-¿En serio, Neville? ¿Y te ha guiñado un ojo? -Fred hizo una breve imitación y George puso cara de embobado, representando a Neville, enamorado.

Neville calló de inmediato y continuó comiendo. No le gustaba que se burlasen de él.

-¡Oh, vamos! Callad de una vez y dejad que nos lo cuente -les riñó Ginny, interesada en la historia del chico.

Neville, sonrojado, prosiguió agradecido y empezó a describir a la chica:

-Os lo juro. Me miró durante mucho rato y me sonrió varias veces. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules preciosos...

Sin querer, mientras Harry escuchaba la descripción de Neville, desvió la mirada más allá hasta llegar a la mesa de Slytherin y observó atentamente a Draco. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus ojos grises. Su mirada parecía un tanto apagada. Seguidamente, Malfoy introdujo en su boca un trozo de berenjena. Sus dedos finos sostenían el tenedor con fuerza y su boca se movía con avidez, degustando la comida.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿De qué casa es? - preguntó Hermione, emocionada por el relato de Neville.

Pero Neville no contestó.

-Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola, Hermione. Ni siquiera ha visto el escudo de su casa en el chaleco -se mofó George.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento en cuanto los chicos interrumpieron con sus bromas. ¿A qué había venido eso? Había empezado a observar a su enemigo sin darse cuenta, pero no precisamente para "vigilarlo". Más bien parecía que, en su mente, le hubiese estado describiendo de manera semejante a la de Neville.

Draco levantó la vista y vio cómo Harry le estaba mirando directamente. Éste, al encontrar el contacto visual, apartó rápidamente la vista. ¿Qué diablos...? ¿De verdad Potter le estaba... espiando? La visión de la bola de cristal cada vez se volvía más plausible, y Draco no podía evitar imaginarse cosas. No iba a dejar que Harry Potter le amargara más la existencia. Ya tenía suficiente con pasar un año entero compartiendo clases y pasillos con sangres sucias y magos de pacotilla.

Draco siguió comiendo hasta que terminó el plato, y, sin pensarlo, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry estaba escuchando lo que parecía un largo relato de Longbottom, y el resto de gente a su alrededor prestaba atención también. Sin embargo, Draco siguió clavando la mirada en Harry, a ver si éste se daba cuenta que él no se iba a rendir. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba imaginando.

Pareció que Harry sintió sus brillantes ojos grises fijos en él, porque lentamente desvió la mirada de refilón, y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Draco, en ese momento, sonrió con picardía y se levantó de la mesa con decisión, como retando al moreno. Harry así lo entendió, y esta vez no se preocupó en apartar la vista. Le siguió observando con el ceño fruncido, mientras el rubio abandonaba el Gran Comedor a hacer a saber qué.


	3. La lechuza de ojos verdes

**Capítulo 3: La lechuza de ojos verdes**

Finalmente había quedado claro. Harry Potter tramaba algo. A Draco ya no le quedaban dudas. Todo lo sucedido cada vez cobraba más sentido: el ataque en el campo, la visión en la bola, y por último, esas miradas furtivas, espiándolo. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba, de la razón por la cual su eterno rival había decidido volver a perseguirlo. Malfoy no se había metido en problemas últimamente. Su familia, más concretamente su padre, no había vuelto a mencionar al Señor Tenebroso desde hacía meses; tampoco había relación alguna con mortífagos. Sin duda, la calma reinaba a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Potter?

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, más seguro estaba de no pertenecer a aquel lugar. Nada le ataba a aquellos muros de piedra, a aquel inmenso castillo lleno de gente que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Malfoy necesitaba un lugar para relajarse de verdad, para no pensar en nada, para aislarse de aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo. De pronto, advirtió una sombra en una de las paredes del pasillo. Se frotó los ojos, pensando que se trataba de su cansancio, pero la sombra seguía ahí. Y más que una sombra, se trataba de una puerta. En una de las paredes se estaba apareciendo una gran puerta, de madera oscura, con dos pomos plateados en forma de serpiente.

Malfoy miró atónito la puerta que acababa de aparecerse ante él. ¿Sería una trampa? Tenía dos serpientes, así que eso debía significar algo 'bueno'. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, sacó la varita y pronunció un par de hechizos reveladores. No ocurrió nada. La puerta despertó gran curiosidad en él, por lo que decidió que no había mal alguno en mirar en su interior. Tal vez le llevara fuera de ese maldito colegio.

El Slytherin, aún varita en mano, agarró uno de los pomos, empujó con fuerza y entró.

Por otro lado, Harry, después de observar como Malfoy salía a del Gran Comedor a paso ligero, decidió irse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor lo antes posible y vigilar los pasos del rubio. Así pues, terminó cuanto antes de comer y se despidió de sus compañeros, alegando que estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco antes de las clases de la tarde.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, subió a toda prisa las escaleras que subían en espiral hacia el dormitorio, abrió su maleta y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. Se sentó en la cama, susurró "juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura" y el mapa mostró su contenido. Allí, en ese desteñido y anticuado pergamino, vio como los pasos de Malfoy estaban quietos y, de golpe, desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Ante él se mostraba, probablemente, la sala más extraña que había visto jamás.<p>

Se trataba de una habitación amplia, con un techo altísimo y luz tenue, que dejaba ver por pura suerte lo que había dentro. En el suelo había alfombras de color verde, en las paredes colgaban cuadros vacíos, y los muebles eran clásicos y elegantes. También había un par de sillones de color negro, muy sofisticados. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Draco fue la lechuza que reposaba sobre un poste. Era como si hubiera estado esperando a alguien. El rubio se acercó lentamente, sin saber realmente si aquella cosa le atacaría o no. Cuando estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia, pudo observar que la lechuza tenía los ojos verdes. Verdes esmeralda. Malfoy sintió un escalofrío.

La cara de Harry Potter se le apareció inevitablemente en su mente. La misma mirada que había cruzado con él en el Gran Comedor. Esos ojos verdes que le atravesaban todo el cuerpo y le paralizaban. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, apartando la vista de la lechuza y retrocediendo unos pasos. ¿Le estaría echando un encantamiento? No era normal que una lechuza tuviera los ojos verdes. Y tampoco era normal que le hubiera recordado al estúpido de Potter. Sin embargo, no podía negar que eran unos ojos preciosos.

...¿_Preciosos_? ¿Acababa de pensar que los ojos de Potter eran preciosos? ¿O se refería a los de la lechuza? Draco se asustó de sí mismo, y amenazando a la lechuza con la varita, fue reculando hasta volver a la puerta, decidido a salir de esa maldita sala cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Después de recorrer a gran velocidad varios pasillos y subir y bajar escaleras del castillo, siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa, Harry al fin consiguió llegar allí donde Draco había desaparecido. Observó el pasillo varias veces, pero no había nadie ni nada: sólo paredes y columnas de piedra.<p>

Tras revisar el mapa entero de nuevo, lo cerró, lo dobló y lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se quedó sentado en cuclillas unos minutos, mirando fijamente al suelo. No entendía nada, pero su "desaparición" había empezado incluso a preocuparle. ¿Era posible que hubiese salido del castillo mediante algún conjuro? No lo creía probable...

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó del suelo. Quizá sí que se estaba obsesionado con Malfoy. Aunque aquello había sido un absoluto misterio para él. Con la cabeza gacha, pensativo, avanzó a paso lento por el pasillo, decidido a volver a su sala común.

* * *

><p>Draco abrió la puerta de la sala y volvió al exterior, por fin. Lo hizo tan rápido que no se percató que había alguien a su paso y chocó contra él.<p>

Harry se sorprendió. No había escuchado a nadie por los alrededores y pensaba que estaba solo. Levantó la cabeza y fue a disculparse, cuando, definitivamente, se dio cuenta de con quién había chocado:

-Lo si-... ¡¿Malfoy? - exclamó, sorprendido, al ver su aparición. A su izquierda vio como en la pared desaparecía una puerta. No podía estar más atónito.

-...¡POTTER! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú estabas tras esto! Ya te he aguantado suficiente, ¡pero esta vez no me voy a contener contigo...!

Draco agarró a Harry por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared, impidiendo que se moviera.

-Creías que podías manipularme, que podías tener control sobre mí, ¿cierto? Dime cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, ¿qué quieres de mí? -Draco le apretaba el cuello del jersey, obligándolo a que respondiera.

Harry le cogió las muñecas con sus manos, intentando quitárselo de encima. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, acusándolo.

-¿Que qué quiero? ¡Saca lo que quiera que hayas escondido de esa maldita cámara! Que, ¡por cierto! De dónde se supone que ha salido, ¿eh? ¿Cómo la conocías? ¡No aparece en el mapa!- le soltó, mientras forcejeaba y lo empujaba a unos centímetros de él.

-No te hagas el ignorante, estoy seguro de que tú conoces esa sala mejor que yo. ¡Tú has mandado a esa maldita lechuza a embrujarme! ¡Tenía... tus ojos! -confesó Malfoy con un extraño tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que la presión de sus manos sobre el cuello de Harry disminuía.

-¿Que yo he mandado qué? - Harry cada vez entendía menos la situación. Primero Malfoy desaparece tras una sala secreta y después reaparece, acusándole de que le había enviado nosequé embrujado.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que había una lechuza con mis ojos? -inquirió el moreno, notando como su rival le liberaba poco a poco. No apartó los ojos de los suyos ni un instante.

Sí, sin duda eran sus ojos. Los mismos ojos de la lechuza eran los de Harry Potter. Esa mirada tan viva que sentía como si le clavaran una espada en todo el pecho. Una mirada que odiaba, pero que a la vez le atraía sin saber por qué. El brillo que emitían le atrapaba y le paralizaba.

-Tú... -murmuró Malfoy.

Se había acercado demasiado a Potter. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y su pecho subir y bajar. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Tan sólo no podía apartarse de él.

Harry iba a exigir una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero no pudo. De repente, Malfoy estaba... demasiado cerca. Podía, incluso, verse reflejado en sus ojos. Inconscientemente, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Y por qué de repente su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa? Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, pero esta vez no a los ojos, sino a sus finos labios. Notó empezaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña...?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo resolver sus dudas internas, pues cierto profesor, de pelo negro graso, vestido con una tunica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, les interrumpió.

-Señor Potter y señor… Malfoy, por lo visto gozan de tanto tiempo libre que pueden permitirse pelearse en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts a plena luz del mediodía.

Desconcertados, ambos chicos se alejaron el uno del otro, a una distancia prudencial. La presencia del profesor imponía respeto y, por lo tanto, los chicos no podían hacer otra cosa que quedarse en silencio mirando al suelo.

-Puesto que no tienen faena, le llevarán estos libros a la profesora McGonagall a su despacho. Ah, y deberán volver a mi despacho, pues hay más.

-Pero, ¡profesor! No estábamos... -interrumpió el moreno, pero al instante calló, pues ya no sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter -sentenció Snape-. Así aprenderá, en primer lugar, a no molestar a sus compañeros y, en segundo lugar, a no desobedecer a sus superiores.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de desprecio e hicieron caso a Snape. Cada uno cargó con un par de libros y se dirigieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, por suerte.

-Genial, sólo me hace falta tener que compartir otro castigo contigo. -se quejó Malfoy mientras subían por unas escaleras.

-Pues por si te falla la memoria, fuiste tú quien se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó esta pelea -contestó de mala gana.

-¿Y quién era el que me estaba persiguiendo con un mapa? En serio, Potter, ¿no puedes dejar de meterte en los asuntos de los demás? Siempre metiendo las narices donde no te llaman…

Harry lo miró de reojo con odio, sin saber que responder. Le daba rabia pensar que, en cierto modo, tenía razón. Pero todavía seguía pensando que Malfoy le ocultaba algo y tenía que sonsacárselo fuese como fuese.

-Si tus acciones no estuviesen cargadas de malicia, dejaría de molestarte. Aunque, de vez en cuando, eso tampoco está tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que tú tampoco dejas de incordiarme- se defendió el chico.

Malfoy dejó escapar un resoplido, con lo que intentaba esconder una leve sonrisa.

-En eso debo darte la razón. Es algo que se ha convertido en costumbre.

Harry no ocultó su sorpresa después de oír tal afirmación. Como respuesta a su comentario, le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza con uno de los gruesos libros que llevaba en la mano. Acto seguido, corrió por el pasillo y giró una esquina, llegando así al despacho de la profesora y, evitando, a la vez, que Malfoy le devolviese el golpe.

La profesora McGonagall estaba escribiendo sentada en su mesa. El alboroto que los dos alumnos estaban haciendo por el pasillo le hizo levantar la vista de sus notas.

-¿Potter? Y... Malfoy. ¿Qué les trae por aquí? No me digan que se han vuelto a pelear y esto es parte de su castigo... -añadió al verlos llevar libros de su propiedad.

-No, bueno... -quiso esquivar Harry- el profesor Snape nos pidió que le trajésemos estos libros y... algunos más que debemos ir a buscar ahora a su despacho -contestó el moreno omitiendo las palabras más conflictivas.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la profesora desde la distancia.

-Está bien. Déjenlos sobre la mesa y apúrense a traer el resto. ¡Va, va!

Los dos alumnos le hicieron caso, y salieron del despacho para dirigirse a las mazmorras a por el resto de libros.

El segundo trayecto por los pasillos del colegio lo pasaron en silencio. Lo cierto era que había poco que decir, después de todo lo que había pasado. Era mejor que acabaran con el "castigo" y volvieran a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Llegaron al despacho de Snape, quien les esperaba de brazos cruzados frente al escritorio. Los _libros_ que tenían que llevar no eran ni más ni menos que dos pilas de volúmenes no precisamente ligeros.

-¿...Tenemos que llevar... todo eso? -preguntó Harry, esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Me temo que sí, señor Potter. Y deberían darse prisa si no quieren que los multiplique.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas de auxilio.

Harry se acercó a la mesa del profesor a regañadientes y cargó unos cinco libros, los cuales pesaban una tonelada, pero quería acabar con el castigo lo antes posible. Salió del despacho a toda prisa y esperó a que Malfoy le siguiese para hablarle.

-Ya que eres, seguramente, uno de los Slytherin preferidos de nuestro "querido" profesor de pociones, ¿no podrías persuadirlo para que nos quitase el castigo o algo por el estilo? -se quejó Harry, colocándose bien los libros sobre su pecho.

Draco, que había tenido que cargar con el resto de libros, apenas podía hablar bien ya que la barbilla le chocaba con la tapa del primer libro a cuestas.

-No tengo esa clase de relación con mis profesores, Potter. Que tú seas el niño mimado de Dumbledore no significa que el resto seamos igual.

-Estúpido Malfoy... -contestó en voz baja el moreno, y continuó caminando como podía con los libros- todo esto es culpa tuya... quién... te mandaba lanzarte sobre mí de esa... manera- replicó Harry como pudo, pero visto que tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para discutir con el rubio, prefirió callarse.

El segundo trayecto al despacho de McGonagall se les hizo eterno, pero al fin llegaron, y entregaron los libros a McGonagall.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Y no quiero verlos otra vez castigados, así que compórtense la próxima vez o quizá el profesor Snape les haga recolocar toda su estantería, lo cual no me sorprendería.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, quitándose el sudor que había empezado a acumularse en su frente. Acto seguido salió del aula, dispuesto a volver a su sala común. ¿Qué hora sería ya? Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo.

A pesar del cansancio de los chicos, Harry recordó algo y paró en seco antes de partir a su habitación.

-A decir verdad... no conocía esa sala -le confesó el moreno a Draco-. Dime la verdad, ¿has escondido algo allí? Si lo niegas te creeré y dejaré de molestarte... - por una vez, estaba dispuesto a darle tregua a su rival, aunque le fuese difícil creerle.

Draco, que se había apresurado en salir del despacho cuanto antes, paró también y se dio la vuelta, encarando a Harry.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! Ya te he dicho que no escondo nada. Eres tú el que me estaba persiguiendo y creía que planeabas algo. Pero mira, si con esto vas a dejarme en paz, te enseñaré la famosa sala. No la había visto en mi vida. Sígueme -añadió y ambos fueron a parar adonde Draco había encontrado la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer para que aparezca? ¿Mirar la pared sin más?- preguntó Harry sin malicia. Al principio tocó la pared, un tanto intrigado, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

-Ya te he dicho que no la había visto antes. No sé qué hay que hacer para que aparezca... - Draco echó un vistazo por toda la extensión de pared donde se había formado la puerta.- Quítate de en medio, Potter. Si se me apareció a mí sería por algo –le increpó.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, en el muro de piedra comenzó a formarse la misma puerta de madera con sus dos pomos de serpiente. Draco sonrió de modo triunfal.

Harry miró a su acompañante con desaprobación, pero viendo que tras apartarse la puerta aparecía, no tuvo más remedio que callarse. ¿Acaso la puerta solo podía aparecer cuando lo pedía una sola persona? Tendría que investigarlo más adelante.

El moreno observó cómo Malfoy abría la puerta y entraba en el interior con seguridad. Entró rápidamente tras él, no fuera ser que desapareciera antes de tiempo.

La sala se encontraba exactamente cómo Malfoy la había encontrado: los mismos sillones, las alfombras, los cuadros... solamente faltaba la lechuza, que no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Ehm... pues eso, yo no he escondido nada. Todo esto ya estaba aquí. Ahora, ¿me dirás tú por qué me espiabas? ¿Y de qué mapa estabas hablando?

-¡Estaba siguiéndote porque estaba convencido de que tramabas algo!- se excusó Harry. Dicho esto, calló e intentó ignorar lo referente al mapa. Para distraerlo, se puso a observar la habitación con detenimiento. Era un lugar de lo más curioso.

-No hay nada aquí, Potter. No te molestes en buscar tu trampa mortal -dijo Malfoy, a la vez que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones-. Sí que son cómodos, sí...

Harry también se sentó en uno de los sillones, aprovechando su estancia. Con ellos callados, la sala quedó completamente en silencio.

"_Si no esconde nada... ¿por qué no estoy satisfecho? Me ha enseñado la sala. Si se hubiese negado habría sospechado inmediatamente de él... y no parece que nada de lo que haya por aquí le pertenezca",_ pensó Harry.

Recreó todo lo sucedido en su mente y todo parecía haber sido fruto de un gran malentendido. Aun así... ¿qué era lo que no encajaba? Por alguna razón no terminaba de estar cómodo con la situación.

Draco apoyó el brazo en el sillón y observó a Harry aparentando indiferencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto final acerca de lo malvado y culpable que soy, Potter?

Harry se pasó una mano por su alborotado pelo y fingió que pensaba cuál sería su respuesta. Sin embargo, después de haber pensado durante unos instantes en silencio, sólo había una cosa que no le quedó claro, y es lo que le preguntó sin dudar:

-¿Qué se supone que mirabas tú con tanto interés y tan de cerca cuando nos estábamos peleando? ¿Mi cicatriz te hace gracia a estas alturas? - le dijo, devolviéndole la mirada.

-... ¿Perdón? -soltó Draco tras la brusquedad de la pregunta-. No me hagas reír, Potter. Tengo tu cicatriz vista hasta la saciedad, gracias. Miraba cómo partirte la cara, lástima que no me dio tiempo porque llegó Snape, ¿sabes?

-Así que la tienes muy vista... -le provocó sutilmente el moreno, omitiendo todo lo demás. De repente, se acordó de algo que había dicho Malfoy nada más salir de la sala-. ¿Y qué era eso de una lechuza con mis ojos?- continuó interrogándole.

-¿Estás muy hablador hoy, eh, Potter? -respondió Malfoy. No le gustaba cómo el moreno no paraba de obviar sus preguntas y fijarse en otros detalles-. Pues una lechuza... normal y corriente, pero con los ojos... verdes. Tan horribles como los tuyos -añadió, alzando la vista hacia una de las paredes, como si los cuadros vacíos fueran increíblemente interesantes de observar en ese momento.

-Una lechuza con los ojos verdes no es muy normal, pero si tú lo dices -por alguna razón, darle la vuelta a los comentarios de Malfoy le parecía divertido. Después de todo, no había mucho por hacer en aquel lugar. La luz era tenue y el mobiliario era bastante elegante. Demasiado, quizá, para su gusto. Aun así, era un sitio bastante calmado-. ¿Y dónde está? ¿Estaba aquí, no? La lechuza, digo. No la veo por ninguna parte.

-Sí, no sé. Parece que ya no está. Mejor, ya hay bastante con un sólo par de ojos -dijo Malfoy, mientras se levantaba del sillón-. Bueno, si tú te quieres quedar aquí a hacer una expedición, todo tuyo. Yo me voy y espero no volver a encontrarme contigo en todo el curso. No haces más que traerme problemas.

Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba a gusto allí, pero si Malfoy se iba ¿qué pasaría con la habitación? Además, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero, por una vez en la vida, se estaba divirtiendo molestándolo. Para variar, ahora era él quien incordiaba al rubio, y no al revés. Se levantó del sillón también y se interpuso en su camino, mirándolo fijamente. Eso último lo hizo porque supuso que le molestaría aún más.

-Dime una cosa, a parte de ese peculiar detalle sobre la lechuza, ¿qué otro detalle recuerdas sobre esta habitación?- quiso ponerle a prueba el moreno.

¿A qué estaba jugando Harry Potter? Se le estaba acabando la paciencia con sus preguntas chorra.

-¿Qué importa lo que haya en esta habitación? No hay nada, salvo sillones y cuadros vacíos. Bueno, y ahora un gilipollas barrándome el paso que no para de incordiar y hacer que me lluevan castigos día sí, día también -espetó Draco, cansado de tanta cháchara.

Harry no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una risita. Molestar a Malfoy de ese modo tan descarado lo estaba divirtiendo sobremanera. Además, cuando se ponía tan serio los ojos le brillaban de la ira...

Draco agotó toda su paciencia al ver cómo Harry le toreaba de esa manera. Le dio un fuerte empujón para sacarlo de en medio.

Harry no se esperó aquello, así que cayó de bruces en el suelo. Asqueado de que siempre tuviesen que llegar a las manos, le propinó una buena patada en la espinilla, lo cual sabía que era muy doloroso.

-¡No me extraña que siempre te castiguen! ¿No sabes mantener una discusión verbalmente? Ah, ¡no! ¡Perdona! Es que tienes escrito en la frente ¡Por favor, castígueme! -se mofó Harry, dispuesto a levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

-Serás... -murmuró Draco, frotándose allí donde había recibido la patada-. ¡Eso será lo que tendrás tú escrito, junto a tu maldita cicatriz! -gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el moreno, tirándolo al suelo.

Al lanzarse Malfoy sobre él, Harry se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. Asqueado, apretó los puños, dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe... pero algo se lo impidió. De la misma manera en la que se habían enfrentado hacía unas horas, cuando Harry lo estaba buscando, había empezado a quedarse sin aliento. Mientras lo miraba, a unos centímetros de distancia, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron...

-Lárgate -le espetó, confundido. Hacía unos segundos no quería que se marchase, ya que eso suponía acabar con la diversión, pero ahora... ¿realmente quería que se fuese?

Draco le miró, contrariado. Las ganas de pegarle se iban desvaneciendo conforme se sumergía en sus ojos. Sí, esos ojos que hace unos momentos insultaba, pero que en el fondo le gustaban. Le gustaba mirarlos y ver que eran tan distintos al resto. Fue bajando la mirada hasta sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, que no invitaban precisamente a irse. Lentamente, Draco se fue acercando, más y más, hasta que sus narices se frotaron y podían oler la respiración del otro. Inconscientemente, esperaba el puñetazo de Harry, pero no llegaba.

Por su parte, Harry empezó a acalorarse. Aquella situación era muy... extraña. Desde aquella distancia podía observar con todo lujo de detalles el rostro del Slytherin. Aquel rostro pálido que siempre había odiado y ahora le resultaba... ¿atractivo? Sí, atractivo.

-¿A qué esperas? -le soltó, de repente, aunque ni él mismo sabía lo que había querido decir con esa pregunta.


	4. Lo que ocurrió en la sala

**Capítulo 4: Lo que ocurrió en la sala**

_A qué esperas?_

No sabía el qué, pero sí que había esperado demasiado. Su cabeza le decía que se apartara y se fuera de allí, pero su cuerpo le mantenía en su sitio, encima de Potter, a escasos milímetros de que sus labios rozasen.

-Te dije que no volvieras a tener accidentes conmigo... Potter.

La última sílaba se ahogó en la boca del moreno. Draco le besó con fuerza y lo primero que quiso hacer su compañero después del inesperado acontecimiento fue sacarse al Slytherin de encima lo antes posible. Harry se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros e intentó apartarlo, pero no pudo. Al parecer, la persistencia del rubio le venció. Además, el hecho de que las fuerzas le abandonasen poco a poco tampoco le ayudó. Para más inri, el acaloramiento que sintió en un principio se intensificó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Que pretendía Malfoy con todo esto? ¿Y por qué... le gustaba?

Draco se mantuvo firme y evitó que Harry se separase de él. Notó cómo cada vez respondía más a sus labios y le correspondía. No quería parar, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo amenazaba con quemarle, por lo que intentó sacarse el chaleco mientras su boca daba golpes contra la de Harry en lugar de besarse. Cuando se hubo subido el chaleco hasta el pecho, no le quedó más remedio que separarse para lanzarlo a su lado, momento que Harry aprovechó para respirar, aunque con dificultad.

Aquella imagen se gravó en la memoria del Gryffindor al instante, a la vez que le hizo tragar saliva. Él también quería despojarse, no sólo del chaleco... Tenía una extraña necesidad, o quizá "deseo", no sólo de quitarse sus propias prendas, sino también las de Malfoy. Mientras todas esas ideas pasaban por su mente, Draco volvió a besarlo, cada vez con más ganas: con una mano agarró la nuca del moreno, atrayéndolo lo máximo posible hacia él, mientras que la otra posaba sobre su el pecho.

A pesar del intenso calor que recorría sus cuerpos, no podían separarse.

Por su parte, Harry ya no podía responder a las órdenes de su cabeza. Ahora sólo podía _actuar_. Dejarse llevar. Así que, haciendo caso a su cuerpo, intensificó el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen por primera vez. Mientras tanto, agarró con fuerza la mano de Draco y lo atrajo también para sí, agarrándole de la corbata. Como repuesta a aquel acto, Malfoy sonrió con picardía.

Por fin estaban haciendo algo juntos en lo que estaban de acuerdo.

Malfoy continuó besando, hasta que decidió dar un paso más allá: comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula y su cuello, mientras con las manos le deshacía la corbata, esperando que el moreno captara la indirecta e hiciera lo mismo con la suya.

Cuando la lengua del rubio pasó por su cuello, Harry se estremeció. Realmente, la casa Slytherin le quedaba que ni pintada. Notó su respiración en el cuello y cómo sus manos le acariciaban a ratos su pecho al deshacerle la corbata. Aquella posición empezaba a resultarle incómoda. Parecía que el Malfoy manejaba la situación y aquello no le gustó. Todavía sujeto a su corbata, se irguió, quedando sentado bajo el delgado cuerpo de su compañero. Lo miró fijamente y le quitó la corbata. Acto seguido, colocó una mano sobre sus caderas y con la otra le apartó un mechón de flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos. Empezaba a notarse demasiado amable con él…

Draco no hizo mucho caso a aquel último gesto, pues estaba concentrado en otras cosas más importantes. Una vez hubo acabado con la corbata de Harry, le estiró del chaleco, desnudándolo poco a poco. Harry se dejaba hacer, así que aprovechó para quitarle la camisa, demasiado lento para su gusto debido a la cantidad de botones. Nunca antes le había molestado tanto tener que desabrochar una camisa. Ya podía ver la piel, exageradamente pálida, de Harry. Sin embargo, estaba ardiendo y podía notar cómo le latía el corazón frenéticamente. Sin lugar a dudas, no era el único que se sentía así.

Al igual que Malfoy, Harry había estado también desabrochándole la camisa y las manos le temblaban un poco debido a los nervios, así que para cuando terminó, el momento se le hizo eterno. Éste, dejó escapar un suspiro. Todo aquello le parecía de lo más extraño. De repente, se había sentido totalmente atraído por el que, hacía unos minutos, había sido su eterno rival y enemigo. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba ahora? Toda aquella pasión había empezado a transformarse en duda y, aunque estaba ansioso por besarlo y acariciarlo...

-Draco... - dijo, pronunciando por primera vez su nombre, con un tono extraño y mirándolo con urgencia.

_Draco_ levantó la cabeza de su cuello, volviéndole a mirar directamente a los ojos después de un buen rato.

-¿Qué haces llamándome por mi nombre? No es propio de ti... _Harry _-dijo, y tomando una de las manos del Gryffindor que posaba sobre su pecho, la guió hacia su vientre, haciéndola bajar lentamente.

Si ya le resultó extraño pronunciar el nombre del rubio, escuchar el suyo propio dicho por Malfoy le pareció aún más raro. Obligado por el Slytherin, aunque tampoco puso mucha resistencia, acarició su vientre. Observó cómo sus manos bajaban lentamente y, a medida que éstas bajaban, su corazón latía de manera totalmente opuesta a esa velocidad. Carraspeó y se mordió el labio inferior. No quería negarse a tal invitación, pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que le reconcomía por dentro? Había algo en todo aquello que no estaba bien.

-Malfoy... -quiso corregirse unos minutos después. Apartó la mirada del cuerpo del rubio, pues sabía que si no lo hacía, aquello se le escaparía de las manos-. Yo... No sé... si...

El inesperado rechazo de Harry sobresaltó a Malfoy. Draco se estaba dando cuenta, pero no quería aceptarlo. Le daba igual que no estuvieran haciendo lo correcto o lo que fuera. Sólo sabía que se sentía muy bien besándole, acariciándole, y no quería que eso acabase. Pero si Harry no quería...

La mano del moreno había llegado finalmente al borde de sus pantalones. Venciendo las ganas de seguir guiándola, el Slytherin la apartó con brusquedad y se levantó del suelo, perdiendo todo el contacto con el cuerpo de Harry. No quería reconocer que le había dolido oír esas palabras. No quería reconocer que quería seguir y se la soplaba si tenía que obligarlo y hacerlo callar. Pero por encima de todo, no quería reconocer que estaba sintiendo algo más que un simple calentón, y eso le preocupó. En silencio, recogió su chaleco del suelo y empezó a vestirse.

Harry apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Dejó escapar un suspiro y esperó unos segundos a que el mar de emociones que recorrían su interior se calmase. Cuando eso ocurrió, volvió a ponerse su camisa y la abrochó. Cogió el chaleco y, una vez puesto, se levantó del suelo. No se molestó en ponerse la corbata. Simplemente, la guardó en el bolsillo. Una vez vestido, miró a Draco de reojo. Se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de hacer; pensó en disculparse. Sin embargo, las palabras no conseguían salir de su garganta. En aquel extraño lugar, no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo una pregunta consiguió surgir de entre la maraña de emociones: _¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

><p>-Perdona, ¿qué decías?- le soltó Harry a Hermione, quien había estado haciéndole preguntas sin parar. El chico no había aparecido en ninguna de las clases de la tarde y sus amigos se habían preocupado.<p>

-Parece como si una docena de Veelas le hubieran hechizado...- dijo el pelirrojo, perplejo, después de tragar un buen trozo de ternera que se había servido.

Hermione hizo una mueca, claramente ofendida.

-¡Harry! ¿Puedes hacernos caso de una vez? Te decía que como vuelvas a desaparecer de esta manera no vamos a ayudarte más en nada -amenazó la chica, aunque Harry sabía que eso seguramente no ocurriría. Hermione siempre iba a estar ahí para lo que fuese-. ¿Piensas decirnos dónde te habías metido o no?

-Sí, eso es lo más importante. Dijiste que estabas cansado, pero fui a buscarte al dormitorio y no te vi –Ron quiso darle más importancia a la pregunta de Hermione, tras dejar caer su comentario. Dicho esto, observó qué otra cosa deliciosa podía comer de lo que había a su alcance.

-Ah, eso...- carraspeó el moreno y frunció el ceño, pensando qué excusa podía dar- fui a la enfermería. No me encontraba bien porque no dormí la noche anterior, así que fui a que la señora Pomfrey me hiciese una revisión y he pasado allí la tarde...

Hermione, por su parte, observó atentamente a su amigo, poniendo en duda tal coartada. A Harry no le gustaba ir a la enfermería y menos pasarse toda la tarde allí sólo por "no encontrarse bien". De todos modos, dejó el tema. Si Harry no quería hablar de ello, sería por algo; Hermione sabía que si se tratara de algo importante les hubiera contado la verdad.

-En fin, si tú lo dices -finalizó la chica, volviendo a su plato de comida y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry suspiró tranquilo al ver que las preguntas cesaban. De momento, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Tenía que recapacitar y poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y emociones antes de explicarles nada a sus amigos... Aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de si sería bueno explicarles lo que había "sucedido" con Malfoy. Todo era demasiado extraño y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas después de pensar tanto en ello.

Ron soltó un eructo, satisfecho de lo que había cenado aquella noche. Aunque, al instante, se tapó la boca y miró a Hermione asustado, pensando que ésta le torturaría tarde o temprano por lo que acababa de hacer. Harry ni lo escuchó ni vio la profunda mirada de odio que Hermione le lanzó a su amigo. Simplemente se levantó de la mesa, sin haber comido demasiado, y salió cabizbajo del Gran Comedor, de vuelta a su sala común. Hermione los siguió, un poco rezagada.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy no había probado bocado. Cenar era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento y había perdido el apetito desde hacía horas. Crabbe y Goyle se extrañaron de verlo tan callado, y le preguntaron si había ocurrido algo. Malfoy siguió ignorándoles durante toda la cena. No pudo evitar echar un par de vistazos fugaces a la mesa de Gryffindor, intentando ver qué hacía Potter. Ambos habían salido de la sala oculta sin mediar palabra y no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a él, en caso de que lo hiciera... pronto. Observó cómo el moreno y sus dos amigos abandonaban juntos el comedor, como siempre. En ese momento, Draco se sintió muy solo.

Al llegar a la sala común, los chicos se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea, ahora apagada, y charlaron tranquilamente. Ron y Hermione dieron por perdido a Harry, el cual no había abierto la boca desde la cena. Ambos cruzaron miradas de preocupación, pero se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron pasar, esperando que no fuese nada grave.

Para cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, Hermione se estaba levantando del sofá y marchándose por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas. Ron y él subieron unos segundos después.

-Oye, Harry... Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea ¿eh?- le recordó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

En realidad, Harry necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza todo aquello. Quería hablarlo, sacar el tema de alguna forma sutil... Pero no supo cómo hasta el último momento. Se puso el pijama, se estiró en la cama y esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos para hablar con Ron tranquilamente.

-Ron... -susurró el moreno- oye... ¿Ron? ¿Estás durmiendo?

-Mmmm... sí... o sea, ya no... -murmuró en respuesta a Harry. Se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su amigo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdona... es que... bueno, no sé mucho sobre la "relación" que tienes con Hermione y... perdona si soy muy entrometido, pero... ¿te gusta? - no sabía cómo resolver sus dudas, así que quiso equiparar, de alguna manera, su situación con la de Ron.

Al pelirrojo esa pregunta le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

-Que... ¿qué? Harry, de verdad, estás rarísimo hoy. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? Que si me gusta... ¿Hermione? - se puso boca arriba y fijó la vista en el techo, mientras seguía murmurando para sí mismo-. _¡Pregunta que si me gusta Hermione!_ –pensó, sin saber cómo disimular su nerviosismo.

-Sí, bueno... muchos piensan que os gustáis mutuamente, aunque queráis negarlo y... otros piensan que os odias mutuamente porque no dejáis de discutir. Pero, aún así, seguís juntos... ¿tú qué piensas? -Harry intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Ron e intentó pensar que Hemione "era" Malfoy, lo cual le pareció de lo más descabellado. De la misma manera que ellos, Harry y Draco discutían y, a la vez, "siempre estaban juntos". Sin embargo, nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de que le _gustase_, hasta hoy.

-Mira Harry... no creo que ahora sea... momento de hablar de... esto -continuó Ron-. Hermione es... una amiga. Mi mejor amiga, sí, pero de ahí a... que me guste... es normal que los amigos se peleen de vez en cuando, ¿no? Hasta tú y yo hemos peleado, y, por Merlín, no nos gustamos.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír su última frase y decidió dejar estar la conversación. No quería molestar a su amigo con preguntas incómodas, y menos a esas horas de la noche. Volviendo al tema principal, lo que le escamaba de todo aquello era que... nunca había considerado a Malfoy su amigo. Más bien todo lo contrario: eran enemigos. Rivales. ¿Por qué, entonces, habían acabado como habían acabado? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en Malfoy durante aquella noche, pero los minutos se le hicieron horas. Necesitaba dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y despejarse de alguna manera. Asqueado, se levantó y, a tientas, bajó la escalera de caracol en silencio y se sentó en la sala común. En una de ésas, se acordó del lugar de los hechos. La sala misteriosa. ¿Desde cuándo existía una sala así? Nunca había oído hablar de ella y, además, si no hubiese sido por ésta, seguramente no hubiese pasado nada con el Slytherin. Mientras recordaba el lugar, pensó que sería buena idea ir hasta el séptimo piso y averiguar cómo hacer que ésta apareciese. Decidido, volvió a su habitación y de su baúl sacó la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, para vigilar que ningún profesor o alumno apareciese.

Bajo la capa, mapa en mano y varita en otra, caminó a paso ligero y llego allí donde, supuestamente, debería aparecer la puerta.

-¡Veo un alumno con ganas de tentar a la suerte! ¡Bua, ha, ha! ¿Metido en problemas otra vez, huérfano desquiciado? ¡No creas que puedes escapar de la increíble visión de un poltergeist, enano!

Harry se sobresaltó al oír la voz, pero al reconocer a Peeves, se calmó un poco.

-¡Peeves! –le regañó en un susurro-. No tengo tiempo para tus bromas ahora mismo. No te preocupes, no estoy metido en problemas… es simplemente para pasar el rato.

-¿Con que pasando el rato saltándote las reglas, eh? ¡Eso ya me gusta más! –empezó a reír el fantasma. Todo aquél que habitaba en el castillo sabía que Peeves era un experto en eso, además de meter en problemas tanto a sí mismo como a todo el que se cruzase con él.- ¿Y qué travesura se supone que estás tramando por aquí, caraculo?- rió descaradamente.

Si no quería que el poltergeist empezase a molestarlo y a despertar a todo el castillo, tenía que ingeniar algo para sacárselo de encima. Aunque, pensándolo bien, podía intentar sacarle información de la sala. Sabía que eso le iba a resultar difícil, pero ya se las ingeniaría para conseguirlo.

-Verás… resulta que los Gryffindor de cuarto año estamos bastante cansados del profesor Snape. A cada momento está quitándonos puntos, así que hemos decidido gastarle una broma. Tiene que estar muy bien elaborada, para que no sepa quiénes son los responsables. Por supuesto, Fred y George se han apuntado para poner su toque de gracia. Lo malo es que tiene que ser en un lugar cubierto y muy grande. Tanto, quizá, como el Gran Comedor, pero sin ser tan vistoso. Estaba investigando un poco el castillo, pero aparte de aulas un poco abandonadas y pequeñas no encuentro nada. Es una lástima… Si conociésemos un lugar, podríamos empezar a prepararlo todo… -explicó inocentemente Harry, esperando que el poltergeist cayese en su trampa.

-¿Broma al rancio de Snape? ¿Sin consultarme a mí primero? ¡Panda de idiotas! Sin mí vuestra gracia será aburrida e insignificante. Si buscáis un sitio grande y oculto, tenéis que usar la Sala de los Menesteres. ¡Ja! Tendrías que haber visto cómo hice que ese estúpido de Filch buscara desesperadamente a su querida vieja bola de pelo por todo el castillo.

- ¿La Sala qué? –se hizo el tonto el moreno- ¿Y dónde está eso?

Peeves no quería revelarle el paradero de la sala sin más. Prefería encargarse él mismo de ello y darle largas al gafas de culo de botella aquel.

- Aay… la verdad es que ahora no recuerdo exactamente dónde está. Tendría que buscarla, pues hace mucho tiempo que no se usa. Pero ¡dejádmelo a mí! En cuanto tengáis el plan listo, diles a los Weasley que se reúnan conmigo y listo -solucionó el espíritu.

Harry sabía perfectamente que Peeves le estaba mintiendo y, aunque podía entenderlo, necesitaba saber cómo entrar a la sala. Aquella era una oportunidad única que no podía dejar escapar.

-Está bien. Puedes encargarte tú de ello, pero primero necesitamos examinarla para probarla. Además, también sería divertido que no supieses el plan. Así también podrías disfrutar de la jugarreta, ¿no crees?

-¡Vaya con el mocoso! ¡Muy bien! Me gusta la idea, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo! La Sala de los Menesteres se encuentra cerca de aquí, pero no te diré dónde exactamente, pues entonces no sería divertido. Simplemente, piensa en algo que necesites y ésta aparecerá con todas las condiciones que hayas pensado. ¡En fin, ha sido divertido Gili-Potter! ¡He de partir! Estoy preparándole una nueva bromita al viejales de Filch. ¡Nos vemos en cuanto tengáis lista la sorpresita para el napias de pociones! -Peeves se despidió y desapareció de golpe.

"_Piensa en algo que necesites"_, le había dicho el poltergeist. Se acercó a la pared que conocía tan bien, puso la mano sobre ella y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

"_Necesito un sitio… para hacer gimnasia"_, pensó Harry.

Tan pronto la frase se formó en su mente, la pared fue dando lugar a la puerta de entrada, pero esta vez no había rastro de las serpientes como pomos. Harry echó un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que nadie más le espiaba, y entonces abrió la puerta y entró. La sala que había estado amueblada elegantemente, con sillones y alfombras, ahora estaba llena de máquinas: pesas, cintas estáticas, bicicletas, colchonetas… todo el set completo de utensilios muggles para ponerse en forma. Harry, complacido, cerró la puerta, volvió al pasillo y probó a pensar otra cosa.

"_Busco… __un lugar donde esconderme y no puedan encontrarme"._ Entró de nuevo en la sala, esta vez transformada en un conjunto de pasillos laberínticos.

Finalmente, Harry abandonó el lugar, satisfecho de haber descubierto su funcionamiento. Sonrió para sí y partió camino de nuevo a la Sala Común, dispuesto a idear cómo iba a aprovechar esa sala tan fantástica.


End file.
